


О браке, бюрократии и братьях

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Лестрейду признаются в любви, и он, как истинный полицейский, складывает два и два и получает пять.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	О браке, бюрократии и братьях

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Declaration (or, Tea, Taxes and Ties)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380643) by [PC_Hopkins (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PC_Hopkins). 



**Название:** О браке, бюрократии и братьях

**Переводчик** **:** Bathilda

**Бета** : [**Sectumsempra.**](https://pruny.diary.ru/), [**Ezhen**](https://ezhen.diary.ru/)

**Оригинал** **:** A Declaration (or, Tea, Taxes and Ties) by PC_Hopkins (orphan_account) archiveofourown.org/works/380643 Разрешение на перевод отправлять некому, т.к. автор отказался от фика (orphan_account)

**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)

**Размер:** (мини, 2000 слова оригинала)

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд

**Категория:** слэш

**Жанр:** флафф, юмор, ER

**Рейтинг:** G

**Краткое содержание:** Лестрейду признаются в любви, и он, как истинный полицейский, складывает два и два и получает пять.

**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

Примечание: Переведено для команды WTF Mystrade 2020

— Нам надо пожениться.

Это августовское воскресенье было невыносимо душным и жарким, но именно для таких дней человечество и придумало кондиционеры. Грег пытался совместить работу с отдыхом и, лежа на диване с едва теплой чашкой чая в руке, оформлял все необходимые бумаги по серии особо запутанных убийств, которые Шерлок очень удачно раскрыл три дня назад, как раз до жары и выходных. В общем и целом у Лестрейда выдалось настолько ленивое воскресенье, насколько только было возможно. В конце концов, обойтись без фотографий какого-нибудь бедняги с развороченным черепом невозможно было даже в выходные.

И вот в этом-то расслабленном состоянии, не делая ничего особенного, лишь грызя в задумчивости карандаш, он был поставлен перед Вопросом. Или, точнее говоря, Заявлением, но в данном случае было абсолютно все равно, как это назвать. Грег, не отрываясь от работы, пробормотал в ответ:

— Что, прости? Если ты собираешься заваривать чай, я тоже буду.

В этот момент он разглядывал фотографию с кустом гортензии, в котором очень умно запрятали оружие — девятимиллиметровый «Смит и Вессон», стопроцентно принадлежавший американцу, против которого выдвинули обвинение.

— Я надеялся на больший энтузиазм с твоей стороны, — слегка раздраженно отозвался партнер Грега.

Подняв голову, Грег посмотрел на него со своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой и сказал с чувством:

— Я готов убить за чашку чая.

Майкрофт Холмс, Британское Правительство и основная движущая сила нескольких секретных служб, включая, но не ограничиваясь ЦРУ и МИ-6, тяжело вздохнул с терпеливым видом человека, который хотел бы сказать: «Тебе повезло, что я слишком люблю тебя, чтобы организовать твое убийство здесь и сейчас», но промолчал. Вместо этого он ушел на кухню и через несколько минут вернулся с двумя чашками чая: одна была фарфоровой и изящной, на тонком блюдечке, она смотрелась бы на своем месте в Букингемском дворце, а вторая — безнадежно страшной, с надписью «Лондонская полиция». Бровь Майкрофта при этом была все время приподнята, и Грег не представлял, как он ухитрялся нести поднос и все равно выглядеть язвительным и сварливым. Это была одна из тех загадок мироздания, которые Грегу никогда не суждено было понять.

— Итак, — начал Майкрофт, устроившись на другом конце дивана, и налил себе чай — некрепкий, с лимоном и без сахара, — а затем отставил в сторону чайник, чтобы чай еще заварился, — Грегори…

— Кто-то умер? — спросил Грег, вновь оторвавшись от бумаг. — Шерлок? Снова? В этот раз по-настоящему?

— Нет, разумеется, нет. Почему ты так решил?

— У тебя всегда такой тон, когда кто-то умирает, — пожал плечами Грег.

— Никогда не думал, что у меня есть особый тон для таких известий. Собственно говоря, не припоминаю, что бы я когда-либо сообщал тебе о чьей-то смерти.

— М-м-м, да, пожалуй, что такого еще не было. Но все когда-то случается впервые.

— Когда я буду объяснять людям, за что я тебя люблю, сначала я упомяну твой безграничный оптимизм, — сухо сказал Майкрофт.

Грег уставился на него, теперь точно зная: что-то было не так. Они крайне редко говорили о любви, всего-то несколько раз, и по большей части это случалось после сногсшибательного секса и звучало как запыхавшееся: «Люблю тебя», что, по сути, означало: «Давай повторим, желательно в ближайший час». Правда, один памятный раз Грег услышал это признание, очнувшись от искусственной комы, в которую его погрузили после серьезной операции, когда его ранили в грудь двумя выстрелами. Тогда Майкрофт пробрался в больницу глубокой ночью и разбудил Грега почти невесомым прикосновением к щеке и тихим признанием в любви. Грег тогда был накачан морфином и наполовину спал, поэтому плохо помнил этот момент. Но все же помнил. Однако когда он спросил об этом Майкрофта, тот побледнел, как простыня, и сказал, что не понимает, о чем Грег говорит. Впоследствии Майкрофт решительно отказывался обсуждать это, и Грег счел это верным доказательством того, что ему не приснилось признание.

Словом, за таким обыденным упоминанием любви, как сейчас, стояло нечто большее, с ходу понятное только Холмсам и другим странным гениям.

— Так, — сказал Грег, готовясь к худшему, — дай я догадаюсь: неоперабельный рак? Ранее проявление Альцгеймера? Медленно действующий яд, у которого нет противоядия, из какой-нибудь богом забытой части Индии или Китая?

Майкрофт замер, не донеся чашку до рта, и озадаченно посмотрел на Грега, который продолжал выпаливать худшие сценарии:

— Реальная угроза ядерной войны? Инъекция ВИЧ? Аневризма? О Боже, это аневризма, да? Поэтому у тебя были мигрени…

— Грег, мне жаль прерывать начало твоей панической атаки, но о чем, Бога ради, ты говоришь?

— О тебе! — махнул рукой расстроенный Грег. — Ты умираешь, да? И поэтому ты сказал, что любишь меня!

Майкрофт несколько секунд молча и пристально смотрел на него, а затем начал тихо смеяться, и это вовсе не успокоило Грега, совсем наоборот. Так же, как Майкрофт никогда не говорил с ним о любви всерьез, он никогда искренне не смеялся.

— Не смейся! — резко сказал Грег, борясь с паникой. — Это точно аневризма.

О Боже, он смеется, потому что начал слетать с катушек, как тот водитель такси, оказавшийся серийным убийцей? Смех может быть симптомом аневризмы?

Майкрофт быстро взял себя в руки, но уголки его рта продолжали подрагивать.

— Да, ты прав: аневризма вовсе не повод для веселья. Однако, детектив-инспектор, на основании каких улик вы выдвигаете подобное обвинение? Уверяю тебя, мои мигрени связаны исключительно с работой, они всегда у меня были. К тому же, смею заметить, ты упустил один важный факт.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Грег. Теперь настала его очередь ничего не понимать.

— Ты разве не слышал?.. Причина, по которой я открыто признался тебе в любви, заключается в том, что около пяти минут назад, когда ты был полностью поглощен этими ужасными бумагами, я заявил, что будет разумно и логично вывести наши отношения на новый уровень и рассмотреть возможность вступления в брачный союз, чтобы достичь различных совместных целей, список которых я могу тебе предоставить, если ты этого хочешь.

Грег склонил голову, пытаясь перевести бюрократический язык Майкрофта на человеческий и понять, что тот ему сказал.

— Ты предлагаешь…. пожениться? — несколько неуверенно уточнил Грег.

— Да именно это я только что и сказал. Весьма красноречиво, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Угу, на чиновничьем английском, — фыркнул Грег и, не давая ему времени обидеться, сел прямо, убрал свои документы и фотографии в портфель, который бросил на пол, и поманил Майкрофта к себе. — Эй, сюда.

— Это был полицейский английский, полагаю? — спросил Майкрофт.

Отставив свою чашку чая, он пододвинулся поближе к Грегу, но вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом, лег, пристроив голову ему на колени и забросив ноги на подлокотник. Грег долго поглаживал лоб Майкрофта массирующими движениями и привычно перебирал его волосы, лаская, как кота. Когда глаза Майкрофта закрылись сами собой, а дурацкий приступ паники самого Грега сошел на нет, позволяя ему свободно дышать, он спросил мягко:

— Значит, брак? Кажется, он не называется так официально, да? Разве это не «гражданское партнерство»?.

— Пока что, — загадочно отозвался Майкрофт.

Грег хмыкнул и зарылся пальцами в его каштановые волосы.

— Я так понимаю, что прежде, чем дать тебе ответ, я должен сначала выслушать все твои восхитительно разумные аргументы в пользу брака?

— Да, это было бы наиболее разумно, — вздохнул Майкрофт и добавил себе под нос: — Разумно и оптимистично.

— Ты их записал? Составил список? — поддразнил Майкрофта Грег. — Список причин, по которым будет разумно… Как ты там выразился? А, точно: вступить в брачный союз с детективом-инспектором Грегори Лестрейдом. Причина номер один: он потрясающе симпатичный офицер полиции. Причина номер два: наше взаимное сексуальное притяжение зашкаливает.

— Не надо скабрезностей.

— Но это же правда! Я чертовски хороший любовник. Теперь, когда я подбодрил свое хрупкое эго, можешь перечислить мне другие причины?

Ответом ему стало холодное молчание. Майкрофт остался лежать на его коленях и не открыл глаза, но между бровей у него залегла морщинка, а губы недовольно скривились. Британское правительство готовилось долго и упорно дуться.

— Не заводись, любовь моя. Я просто шучу. Я лишь хочу услышать, почему, по-твоему, нам, кхм, разумно и логично пожениться.

— Я думал, это хорошая идея, — угрюмо ответил Майкрофт.

— Да ладно тебе, Майкрофт. Никаких страстных признаний о том, что так тебе легче будет разбираться с моей налоговой декларацией?

Майкрофт нетерпеливо выдохнул, однако морщина между его бровей разгладилась.

— Если уж ты решил перечислить все возможные несущественные причины, то да: так я смогу взять на себя твои налоги, Шерлок будет крайне раздражен, а мамочка, напротив, в восторге, я смогу, наконец-то, надеть на тебя приличный костюм, а не те дешевки, которые ты предпочитаешь, и, к тому же, мне всегда нравились обручальные кольца. Если же говорить о более серьезных причинах, то я смогу легально навещать тебя, когда ты в следующий раз попадешь в больницу… или если случится самое худшее, мы сможем взять отпуска для медового месяца, что представляется сомнительной, но все же относительно реальной перспективой, и я хотел бы провести остаток жизни с тобой. И конечно же, я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — широко улыбнулся Грег и, взяв руку Майкрофта в свою, легонько поцеловал ее.

— И? — спросил Майкрофт.

— И что?

— Ты намеренно изображаешь из себя сегодня дурачка ?

— Ты меня еще ни о чем не спросил.

— Я не собираюсь вставать на одно колено… — фыркнул Майкрофт.

— Я тебя об этом и не прошу.

— Мне вполне удобно и здесь. Хм… — он сделал паузу и продолжил. — Э-э-э, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я….

— Нет, потому что ты будешь чувствовать себя по-дурацки.

Майкрофт снова ненадолго замолк, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы как можно яснее выразить свои намерения.

— Ты склонен к тому, чтобы принять предложение, которое я высказал?

— Майкрофт, в самом деле. Я чувствую себя чертовым членом кабинета министров.

— Я никогда не делал и не сделаю предложения ни одному из членов кабинета, и, откровенно говоря, меня ужасает…

— Майкрофт Холмс, — перебил его Грег, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало искренне и страстно, а не так, как он обычно приказывал преступникам бросить пистолет на землю и сдаться.

Грег поморщился и вспомнил о том, что он когда-то уже проходил через это. На этот раз в нем даже не плескалось пять кружек «Гиннеса», а значит, все должно быть еще проще, так? Очень на это рассчитывая, он спросил мягко:

— Ты окажешь мне честь стать моим мужем?

Судя по затянувшейся паузе, его расчет не оправдался. Грег уже начал бояться, что ему откажут, хотя это была идея самого Майкрофта.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил это за тобой? — спросил, наконец, Майкрофт, нахмурившись. — Это кажется таким…

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что ты просто скажешь «да».

— О, да. Конечно, да.

— Хорошо. Да, отлично.

— Кхм… Теперь я должен сделать тебе предложение?

— Это не… Ну, если ты хочешь, то можешь, конечно, но мы ведь все равно поженимся, так? Мы уже согласились и все такое. Это решенное дело, так?

— Да, как только поправка вступит в силу.

— Ты так уверен, что ее примут?

— Грегори, в самом деле, — с пугающей точностью повторив тон и выражение лица Грега, сказал Майкрофт. — Итак, Грегори Ламонт[1] Лестрейд...

— Как так вышло, что ты знаешь мое второе имя, а я твое нет? — перебив его, проворчал Грег. — Держу пари, твое — какое-нибудь дурацкое, но милое, вроде «Барнаби» или «Шерринфорд»…

— Тихо. У меня обычное второе имя, а ты портишь момент. Итак, Грегори Ламонт Лестрейд, окажешь ли ты мне невероятную честь, согласившись выйти за меня замуж?

— Конечно, смешной ты человек. Тебе надо было только попросить.

Грег широко улыбнулся, глядя сверху вниз на Майкрофта, который закатил глаза и притянул его к себе, схватив за рубашку.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказал Майкрофт, и Грег просто не мог ему отказать.

Позже, намного позже, когда они заварили новый чайник чая вместо предыдущего, ставшего совсем ледяным, и отнесли его в кровать, Грег сказал:

— Да, Шерлок будет очень раздражен.

В ответ его любов… жених начал бить Грега подушкой, пока тот ее не перехватил.

— Мы же договорились: никаких разговоров о Шерлоке в постели, — простонал Майкрофт

Грег лишь рассмеялся такому проявлению истинной братской любви. Некоторое время они молчали, пока на Грега не снизошло озарение:

— Черт, он ведь теперь станет моим родственником!

[1] Не уверена, что автор имел в виду именно это, но в английском «Ламонт» означает очень сексуального, привлекательного мужчину с, опционально, добрым сердцем и хорошим вкусом в обуви.


End file.
